


It's Cold

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby, it's cold outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold

They sat in front of the fire, his arm around her shoulders. The cabin was drafty, but the fire roared and warming charms held steady. Outside, a blizzard howled.

“I must go,” Severus murmured, not for the first time.

Her hand tightened in his again. “No. Not yet,” she repeated.

“We need the intelligence.” His Mark was dark; the war had dragged for so long.

“But it’s cold outside.” It wasn’t her best argument.

“I know.” He rose, squeezing her hand.

She let their fingers touch until the last possible moment. When he was gone, it was cold inside, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for GrangerSnape100 on LJ, to the prompt "baby, it's cold outside."


End file.
